The Blue Hot Habanero
by MYK-ON
Summary: This is gonna be a "what if" thing. What if Hinata had long dark blue hair, when she was young? Everything is fine unless you call her a blueberry. I'll hell will break lose " Ya' Know!" Main NaruHina
1. How it all began…

The Blue Hot Hanbanero

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a kind shy, understanding person. But, all that goes out the window when you call her a blueberry. "Ya' Know!" Main NaruHina

I wanted to do this because, a certain someone told me to cough*UzumakiRicky* cough. Well, Hope you guys wish me luck….. I need it badly. Plus I already did the first story about Pokemon. But man now I kow how writers feel while doing this.

(Note) This was around when Hinata was 10 years old.

I do not own Naruto: (I really wish I do at times)

All you could hear wear to Gentle fist clashing against each. The two users that were fighting for show were Hinata Hyuga and another Main branch member.

"AGHHHHHH!" yelped Hinata as she had chakra pushed into her stomach. She was sent crumbling down to the ground. She was losing….badly. As for her opponent was brutal when it came to fighting her. Never hold anything back against her and that was Misa Hyuga.

" Your so pathetic." Sneering at the girl looking down like she was a queen and Hinata was a peasant.

" How can you become Heiresses when you can't beat me?" laughing in a cruel way. Hinata slowly began to stand up holding her stomach coughing up a bit of blood. Misa always called her that because her long hair was a color of a dark blueberry.

" Well time to end this you repulsive blueberry. " said as she got into a leap position. Suddenly, Hinata froze she didn't hear what she though she did… did she?

" W-wha what did you say?" Saying as if her voice had a bit a anger. Her head was low that her bangs cover her eyes. Misa had an arrogant smirk on her face.

" You heard me, an ugly,sickening blueberry like yo- AHHHHHHHH!" before she got to finish an angry Hinata hair sticking up like a nine-tails hitting Misa with a powerful attack .

"8 TRIGRAMS 32 PALMS!" the beastly girl shouted at the nervous girl in front of her

"2 PALMS!" slamming in her stomach

"4 PALMS!" adding a double to her shoulder making the girl slide back.

"16 PALMS!" the other to the face ( AU:damn the face that's gotta hurt! .)

"32 PALMS!" Last remaining fist to the stomach sending her flying back.

" Shut up you bitch! I'll knock you do to size ya'know!" Replied an angry Hinata with her fist in the air, that her hair going around like wild fire.

" W-what the-." Misa says before she drops unconscious. Even everyone in the compound stopped to look at her with the jaw dropped look, Hinata was just as shocked as the others. This was the sweet kind girl that couldn't hurt a fly. The only thing that went in every Hyuga head is.

' What the hell just happened?" thought every Hyuga and bit scared of what will happen next if they call her the "B" word.

I hope you like it please review!


	2. Whisker-Kun! Sasuke Nii-Chan?

Blue in the Academy !

** Author Note: Hey there! This is gonna be a chapter but, then I'm putting the Blue Hot Hanbanero on HIATUS for a bit because I don't want you to be disappointed of my lack of action scenes I put in the story so I will have my other story as practice on actions scenes till I get better. **

I do not own Naruto:

" _Shut up you bitch! I'll knock you do to size ya'know!" Replied an angry Hinata with her fist in the air, her hair spreading around in the air like a wild fire._

~Walking To the Academy~

'_Did I really do that?_' Thinking not really believing what had happened a couple days ago. Everybody was shocked to say the least that kind hearted Hinata would never do such a thing or put a girl in the recovery for a week or two. Her bodyguard Ko saw her state that she was in while walking down the academy.

"Lady Hinata are you alright something seems to be troubling you." Worried that the fight she may rub off on her in a bad way.

"It's nothing Ko." Sighing if she tells him the truth then he would report this to her father immediately after this.

"But Lady-." As of that the bell rang as signal for all students to go into the academy.

~Inside The Academy~

Hinata was walking into the academy she heard a familiar voice. From over all the girls that were screaming because Sasuke was here.

" This is a drag why does it have to happen every moring." The sighing Nara was tired of all these girls. Talking to his two friends.

" Come on Shikamaru ***munch* *munch* **this happens all the time and everyday."Said the cubby Akimich.

"Yeah I don't get the point why there all over that during his loud sentence as he saw Hinata Hygua. It seems with her here he can't act like himself, that hyperactive knucklehead. He wants to talk to her but is too timid. _'She's here Hinata-chan's .'though to himself smiling_

**(Author Note: It seems Hinata maybe a little dense is that okay?). **Shikamaru turned around to see what made the blond go into "quiet mode" and it was the girl he has a crush on muttering 'troublesome' then fell right back to his daily nap.

'_Why did stop talking when I get here?' thought_ as she did something bad as to why he ignores her **(AN: Or mostly refuse to look because of a blush on his face.). **Now she was mostly siting in the back staring at him looking thought from what makes her different from the rest of her classmates. But all she got was…..

'_Whisker-kun.' _thinking how his whiskers make him look like a cat or fox sometimes she wanted to touch them though that was not polite to touch a person you don't know. **(AN: Not that he mind .) **

**~AND THEN~ (Happy's fairy tail voice)**

Now for people choosing seats to sit in for the beginning of the class.

"Move it pig I want sit next to Sasuke-Kun! Screeched a pink haired girl. Her name was Sakura Haruno a girl that was in love with Sasuke. Arguing with her when there was two seats open for them!

"No way Billboardbrow! Sasuke-kun doesn't mind does he?" Saying all sweetly to the guy next to her. That lead to another fight again.

"Ino-Pig!"

" Shut up SakuBrow!" this keeps going and going until a person had been tired of it

"**ENOUGH!"**

All to the very least that voice was the Sasuke Uchiha guessing he gotten sick of crap and started to walk in the back of the class to sit next to Hinata.

" I'm sitting next to my imouto." Replied back to the class. Everybody stared in shock. While Hinata was processing what just happen Sasuke hadn't called her that in a long time.

"Sasuke nii-chan." Whispered quietly from the appearance from him.

" Gomen." Said as Iruka started taklking about "daily chakra" and "history or blah blah."

Still while they were sitting next to each a blond haired boy couldn't help but to stare. Wondering what relationship did they have with each since they never talked to each other in the academy.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**(I hoped you liked it. NO, this is not Sasuke and Hinata get together. It's just they used to play with each other and Itachi . Before the massacred of the clan.) Oh and when I do come back to this story Sasuke and some other person might call her "that word".**


	3. Meeting Sasuke-Nii Part One

How I met my Sasuke-nii ( filler Part 1)

**I do not own Naruto:**

**Author Note: ****WARNING!**** I will not be update this story so this chapter will be filler. Is that okay with you? **

It was only 10 minutes for what had happened between Sasuke and the girls. Sitting by Hinata was surprises to everyone accept for Sasuke. There were a few killer intents from girls and shocking yet tiny bit of jealous look form Naruto. Though he come down a bit since there like brother and sister

"_Hn, I wonder if Hinata will ever notice the dobe's feelings."_ Thinking, yes he had already known the blond had a crush on his little sis. If it stays like this for to long he would have to play matchmaker.

~ Sasuke Pov. ~

"_It's been awhile since we been together,imouto."_thinking while looking at Hinata ,who seem to be tying to decide not to fall asleep or not. This made Sasuke think of old memories from the past. How he and Hinata first met.

~ Third's Pov. ~

_On a windy day of in the Hidden Leaf Village, two Uchiha's were walking to the playground. There was one little one around the age of six, black hair duckbutt style and ebony eyes. The eldest just the same with other just longer hair. The eldest was Itachi Uchiha and youngest was Sasuke Uchiha. In hopes of other being there he saw one particular girl with dark indigo hair and lavender eyes her hairstyle was short in the back with a hime-cut in front. Making her actually look like a blueberry. She was on the swings alone. Walking over to her saying these first words that he regret saying the first time he met her. _**(AN: *****Shivers***** here we go.)**

" _Hey, blueberry want to play with me!" questioned the girl in front of him. Then, in a flash this girl looked up with anger in her eyes._

" _WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" standing up yelling with rage in her voice. Gulping Sasuke knew this was gonna scar him for life, this little girl was the first to make him feel this horrified._

**I hope you liked the filler! **


	4. The Determination Of The big brother

How I met My Sasuke-nii and Itachi-nii?

I don't own Naruto: Hinata does.

**Previously:**

" _What do you call me? The little girl muttered angry looking up to the boy with a facial expression full of rage._

_Gulping Sasuke new this is the first time._

_**~And then~**_

"_AHHHHH!" screamed a little boy running for his life around the playground, the reason why for this? A little girl was right behind him chasing him and hitting him with a long stick._

"_Come back here! I not finished with you ya' know!" yelled determined to get him back for what said to her. He could have a least addressed her properly instead of _**that **_nickname._

" _Gahhhh your crazy!" screaming horrified running as fast as he can with those little legs can muster. Running around so he can find his brother as he did Itachi was just sitting there smirking trying so hard to mask his laughter. Sasuke almost cried with joy when he saw his nii-san. He stops running to call his brother for stopping the crazy girl. He made this were expression. Hinata and Itachi gasping at what just happened._

"_Oh, crap." Thinking as she let go of the stick, it didn't fall to the ground though. It was stuck in something and that some thing was…._

_Stuck _

_Between _

_Sasuke's ass._

" _I'm so sorry!" exclaimed back into her shy-self. The boy didn't seem to hear her for screaming with tears in his eyes repeating the same words all over again " There's a stick in my butt, there's a stick in my butt!" running all over the place. This made Itachi raise an eyebrow this Hyuga was far from different then the others. Thinking this he walked over to the little Hyuga girl standing there watching her head move different ways as a Sasuke ran around with a still ongs stick half up his butt._

" _Well, aren't you a strong warrior." Said smiling softly patting the head of the little girl in the process of making her flush a bit in the face nobody has ever really said that before to her._

**~ This Day and the days after that~**

_Hinata apologize after what happen though Sasuke was a bit still grumpy and his butt sting whenever he sat down or run for that matter. Days when by after that and turn in to years all three acted like brothers and sister. That all stopped during the massacre. Sasuke didn't bother to talk to Hinata, it would just bring up the memories to painful to remember the good times they had with each other and Itachi. Once, she tired to tak to him and he turned his back on her not before he say the tear in his little imouto's heart. It really pained him to not turn back around and comfort her._

**~ End Of Flashback~**

" _Well not this time."_ Thinking even though he bored expression on his face, you can tell by looking in his eyes that he was determined be the big brother back then, the brother Hinata always wanted.

**AN: Okay, guys I gonna have to make chapter short like this one. Others maybe long if they have action scenes or something else I have in mind.**

**Next Time: Determination To Hinata's Heart**


	5. Naruto's past, Naruto's determination

The blue Hot Habanero

I do not own Naruto:

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating this I've been working on a new story!**

**P.S (do you want this to be the new costumes for Naruto and Hinata I have as on picture.)**

"_Hinata." _Thought blond hair boy, yes his name was Naruto Uzumaki the dead last in the class and also a crush on Hinata Hyuga. He maybe a knuckle head couldn't help but to fall in love with her she seem to always so nice and gentle with people. Their encounter was the day he started to fall for her.

_**Flashback**_

_On the a hot summer day in the Hidden Leaf a boy was running into the trees, with tears in his eyes refusing to fall. All he wanted to do was by some stupid ice cream because, he was hungry for some sweets since it was hot he wore a orange jacket with no sleeves with a blue t-shirt under it with orange matching trousers and blue ninja sandals._

"_Stupid ice cream-man." mumbled the six year-old boy looking now at the soft pointy grass looking dark being over a huge tree's shadow. Little did he know a girl with big lavender eyes with short black bluish hair staring at his back, her name was Hinata Hyuga wearing the same kind of style Naruto had but her under signature color was lavender and white and her undershirt was to neck wearing dark bluish ninja sandals going up to the ice cream man buy the ice cream Naruto and she wanted. Which resulted in having chocolate in left hand and vanilla in right. Now, walking to the forest seeing was the blond little boy was. She was walking to the boy slowly not wanting to scare the boy. _

"_What do you want? Saying a bit annoyed, curled up in his legs sad and wanted to be alone like always._

"_I- I just wondered if you wanted some ice cream I bought since too much for myself." Replying softly, shifting her feet on the grass. It wasn't a total lie though it really was not the truth. This gotten Naruto's attention looking up wide-eyed at the girl he had to admit she was adorable._

" _D-do you mind if I…" saying while looking down if Naruto was willing to offer a seat on the grass._

"_Oh! Sure." Surprised expression on his face seeing the first time a girl came up to him without being told to. This made him feel…. happy. Almost letting out a true smile upon his face. _

"_Here you go." Handing him the chocolate ice cream to him. Staring at wondering if it was some kind of trap or a trick by some other kids. But, that smile that smile she gave him made him rethink. Accepting the ice cream eating it in the process. Finishing there ice cream the were just siting there enjoying the nice fresh dream_

" _That was great!" exclaimed happily rubbing his now full tummy with realizing that his face messy with chocolate all over his face and mouth. This made Hinata giggle._

" _What so funny." Looking at the girl frowning at being laughed. Giving him a tiny cute pointing to his mouth and around it, taking the advice touched feeling wetness on his face blushed pink of embarrassment about wipe it of with his arm but, was stopped when a little piece of soft cloth. The reaction made Naruto blush even the girl gently wipped the chocolate ice cream leftover on his face. Naruto couldn't help but to stare at her see seemed like a kindhearted person at heart, feeling a weird thump in his stomach. He was going to ask what her name is but _**someone **_had to interrupt._

"_Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata." A person yelled worried. Hinata started to panic, but then scrambled up from the ground. _

" _I have to go it was nice meeting you!" the girl bowing and smiling before running of to the direction that was yelling. _

"_Bu-." Wanting to speak more to the girl._

" _Bye, Whisker-kun." The girl said as she excited the woods. _

" _Whisker-kun?" questioning himself out loud wondering why she would call him that kind of nickname she had given him, smiling to himself at least he didn't get called "demon brat." Naruto didn't relize it back then but that thump in his heart meant that he was slowly but surely falling in love with that girl with lavender eyes. The girl he soon figured out as Hinata Hyuga._

** End Of Flashback~**

" As Naruto was day dreaming about the past, he saw a blur of black in face. Blinking he realized everyone was gone out to play and eat lunch. Well not everyone there was one left … Sasuke Uchiha.

" What do you want teme?" growled at the boy they were still rivals even though Sasuke still wins.

Sasuke left eye was twitching in annoyance " I was wondering if you wanted to lunch together dobe."

" Why would I ever it lunch with **you**!" Yelled getting up and stomping away with a lunchbox in his hand.

"Because, you get to be with my little sister **Hi-na-ta.**" Spelling out her name trying to hold in his laughter.

Naruto froze if his back wasn't turned to leave the class Sasuke could of sworn he saw steam blew out of his ears." Stopping quickly, as Naruto made the bow arms and Hands switched of in to " Listen and get what I want mode."

"Lead the way." Saying politely with a smile on his face, causing him to sweat-dropping but never showing..

"_This is gonna be fun." _ Thinking evilly of some ways to get the two knuckleheads together.

(**AN: Next Time: A brother's sneaky tricks)**

" _Sasuke-nii what did you do!" excamied with her cheeks over heating like cherries. Looking at Naruto's form…_


End file.
